


Chocolate Surprise

by Yami_Duo



Series: Chocolate Surprise [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Multi, Sex and Chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9576962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yami_Duo/pseuds/Yami_Duo
Summary: The Gundam boys have a bit of a problem in the kitchen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted at FFN in December 2002 but was taken down in their purge. I'm posted this as it was originally posted with a bit of editing to fix a few grammar faults.

Pairing: 1x2, 5x2x1, 4x3 (beginnings of all) 

Started: 17 December 2002  
Finish: 22 December 2002

Disclaimer: Mesa doesn't own anything but the story; someone else owns the rest.

C & C: Yes please *chibi kitty eyes*

Note: It started out to be 1x2 but ended up as 1x2x5... it's all Quatre's fault!!..  
Note 2: It's taken from Quatre's point of view ^_^  
Note 3: Ack what with Quatre been whispering this in my ear for weeks but I  
didn't wanna hear him until now. Couple it with reading Ranma & Ryoga yaoi fics... I end up writing this dribble.  
Quatre: About time she listens to me after 3 months of talking myself hoarse she writing it. ^_^  
Duo: She loves me. *Starts to dance around the room* She loves me.  
Chibi Mina: Go away I wanna read fics NOT write them urrrrrrggggg stupid boys talking me into writing a fic. *Runs to the hills and tries to hide from Quatre and Duo*  
WuFei: Baka Na Onna  
Chibi Mina: Quite Wu-bear or I'll pair you with ...  
Wu Fei: Onna

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chocolate Surprise

You want to know how Duo and Heero got together as a couple it was like this ...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

We was sitting planning a mission when Duo made a smart remark about the plan and Heero asked him to support his comment to which Duo then leant over Heero and kissed him, just so he didn't have to answer the question... Duo then run out off the room, Heero just sat there in a  
total daze.

WuFei Trowa and I sat just as stunned, as Heero but WuFei was the first to break whatever the spell that come over us by running to the bathroom to stop his nose from bleeding. Trowa was next as he gave me a gentle push and asked me to go and talk to Duo as he was going to  
speak to Heero, who was still sitting there staring out at nothing.

"Little one you're the only one Duo will talk to so please go," remarked Trowa

I just looked at him then nodded my head in consent and went to find Duo as he had gone out the back door to the forest. When I found him, he was staring at the pond with his knees to his chest.

"Duo are you ok there or do you want to talk about it, I'll listen to you if you want to talk" I inquired.

He jump when he heard my voice as he was deep in thought, he then slowly started to voice his thoughts to me " Quat I don't know what is going on with me and I'm dead sure that Heero will try and kill me for that kiss but I love him and it's taken forever for him to even let me be his  
friend... what am I gonna do now that I screw up yet again.

I just pull him into my arms " Oh Duo you haven't screwed up, it just took us all by surprise please don't worry about it... Heero will not kill you he was the most surprised of us all."

"Will you stay with me when I talk to Heero, it's just I wanna make sure he don't kill me" Duo asked me with a slight hesitation in his voice.

"Of course Duo; I'll be there for you anytime, what is a brother in arms meant to be" I exclaimed to him.

We strolled back to the house when we heard a loud noise, which got us running towards the house. When we arrive back in the house we searched the house to find there was a mess in the kitchen where Heero & Trowa had what looked like chocolate all over them.

Duo just stood there drooling at the sight of Heero dripping with chocolate.

I had my own eyes on Trowa and oh boy it was a hard not to jump him right there as it was sight worth seeing, Duo with his jaw almost to the ground, Trowa and Heero trying to clean the chocolate up without any success.

That's when WuFei came in yelling "Yuy what the HELL are you and Barton DOING in the kitchen..." his jaw just drop at the sight of Trowa and Heero.

Duo gathered himself together but was still drooling over a chocolate covered Heero "Oi you're meant to be naked if your gonna cover yourself in chocolate Hee-Chan, Tro." Duo tried to recover "Ummmmmmm Quat I think you better take Tro to the bathroom and help him get clean up." Duo salivates as his eyes followed a drop of chocolate running down Heero's torso.

That's when suddenly Heero's shirt and pants come off, with Duo dragging him to their room accompanied by WuFei not far behind them. That was the last I saw the three of them until the next morning but I certainty heard them from their room well into the night.

End?


End file.
